Free Republic
Free Republic is one of the few internet forums where people are actually smart. It is a site for conservatives, patroits, and especially independents. The people there are classy and know that Obamas daughter wearing a peace t-shirt is a sign that she is ghetto street trash. Those girls are probably going to grow up to be porn stars. I am a good person. George W. Bush Free Republic were big supporters of Bush and Dick Cheney. Times were good back then and we were all happy and living sunnily one nation under God with liberty and justice for all. They were really mad when those Dixie Chicks tried to speak out. Thats called being a trader. Dixie wrecked the coalitions chances of having a mission accomplished so they had to pay the price. Fighting for freedom The people on Free Republic really love freedom. They know that gays shouldnt be allowed to get married or even be gay in public. First of all if I wanted to see blatant sex on display Id watch Cinemax. Hardcore sex goes on at these gay pride parades and I dont care men love anal or not but they need to keep that to themselves. I am NOT gay. They know that it isnt worth it to "go green" just to save an acre of rianforest or stop "global warming" or whatever. They know that Obama wants to take not only are 12 gauge but ALL are possessions until we have nothing and are wives leave us and send us a Dear John. Homes will be lost and savings accounts will be bankrupted and we will no longer be able to afford a lexus. Texas had the right idea which is we need to secede from America if they try to tell us what to do. Its called being a good American and its what we fought for at the battles of Concord and Lexington. Stealing was NOT tolerated back in the days of the Revolution and anyone who supported Obama would have been tarred and feathered as a Tory. Black people wouldnt have even been allowed to run back then or even be treated as people though so we wouldnt have had anything to worry about anyway. The good old days. Lets go back to that which is known as loving freedom and thereby we are demanding Obama step down and turn himself in for treason. Peace t-shirts First of all the fact that you would even let youre kid support peace makes you an America-hating Marxist pig. So Obama doesnt care what happens to Malia and Sasha? Great. That doesnt mean you are allowed to embarrass us around the world letting youre kids dress like that. Firing McCrystal, stealing from his own citizens, giving the queen an ipod...Obama just doesnt (as shown when he bowed to those people in Asia) care are standing in the world is being reduced every time he travels a broad. The guy is just an America-hating Marxist pig. id Probably on his trip to India he bowed to the Maharaja. Nine hundred million dollars a day that trip cost. 4 The guy is literally bleeding us dry. Tea party As patroits the people at Free Republic are fervent supoprters of the tea party and they know that they are NOT a flash in the pan and we will see the Tea again. Press leavings indicate that the liberal media tried there to best to stop the phenomoenon but they failed. This is the type of movement that would have made are Founding Fathers shed a joyful tear. A Patrick Henry would stand up and applaud it. References 4 Thats what people are reporting